


When The Cat Was Caught

by anysin



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bill Cipher, Captivity, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark Grunkle Ford, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Dipper discovers that Ford is keeping a prisoner in the basement. He stays around to watch what Ford does with him. Post-show BillDipFord.





	1. When The Cat Was Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Secret In The Basement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out what Ford is holding in the basement.

All Dipper had wanted to know was what Ford was hiding in the basement.

Well, in a way he has exactly what he wants in front of him: the truth. The truth is hanging in a rack, small and golden and triangle-shaped, looking miserable and exhausted. Truth is Bill Cipher, who can barely lift his eyelid up in order to gaze at him, his eye disturbingly empty. Dipper’s heart hammers in his chest, his breaths coming out in fast little winces.

The elevator, sent back upstairs by Dipper to disguise his presence in case Ford comes back sooner than he makes it out, starts coming down.

Bill’s eye widens, his whole body going tense; for a moment, Dipper is frozen, wondering what he should do. Then he’s rushing towards a cupboard, one that contains protective gear for expeditions; he opens the door and goes inside, pulling the doors shut behind him. A tiny crevice is left between the doors, giving him a narrow view of Bill hanging in the rack. Bill’s body is turned to his direction, eye flared impossibly big. He looks-

He looks like he’s begging.

Dipper’s Great Uncle walks in sight, his steps slow and unhurried.

“How are we doing today, Bill?”

Body turning towards Ford, Bill pulls at his straps, eyelashes fluttering like he’s trying to scream- but no noise comes out. Dipper watches as Ford paces over to Bill, reaching out to stroke the surface below Bill’s eye. Bill squirms, blinking faster, his feet and fingers twitching.

Dipper finds himself gasping for breath when Ford takes his hands to his belt, pulling it open. Is his Great Uncle going to- Ford is, he opens his pants and takes his thick cock out, stroking its impressive, dusky red length with his hand. Dipper can’t stop staring at its bulbous head, the veins bulging beneath the thin skin and the large balls resting heavily behind it. For a moment, he imagines how it would feel like to have that thing in his mouth, taste its salt and have that warm flesh press against his inner cheeks and tongue and damn it, he’s getting hard. Not even fully aware of what he’s doing, Dipper pushes his hand between his legs, not taking his eyes off the scene that is unfolding before him.

Ford rubs his cock against Bill’s body, thrusting against the smooth area between Bill’s legs. Bill looks soft in there, surprisingly enough; as far as Dipper’s memory serves, Bill has always been solid, if not exactly hard, but now Ford’s cock seems to sink into his flesh, even if it’s not going inside. Yet. The idea makes Dipper’s thighs clench harder around his hand, his cock throbbing in his shorts. He bites his lip when he sees Ford push one of his hands between Bill’s legs, moving two fingers around in circular motion before thrusting them upwards, making them disappear into Bill.

Dipper has to close his eyes for a moment, imagining that it’s him who is receiving those fingers, not Bill. Then he imagines that it’s both of them, that Ford is fucking both of them with his fingers and neither of them can handle it, with Bill kicking out with his feet while Dipper thrusts against his own hand. He is doing it in real life now, too, opening his eyes slowly to see that Bill is doing the same thing, thrusting against Ford’s fingers while Ford pushes the head of his cock against his lower edge, just holding it there. Dipper presses his other hand over his mouth, to make sure no noises escape from him even though he’s done a good job staying quiet so far. But he has a feeling it’s going to get a lot harder soon.

He is proven right when Ford pulls his fingers out of Bill and grabs Bill from his sides, holding him still as he thrusts upwards. Dipper breathes harshly against his own palm as he watches Ford’s cock disappear into Bill, his fingers leaving blue stains against Bill’s golden surface. The blue stuff must have come from inside Bill, he realizes, from his passage that is clenching around Ford now, making Ford moan deep in his throat. Ford is squeezing Bill with both hands now, holding his body still as he fucks him, hips jerking harder and faster with each passing moment.

It’s amazing.

Dipper can’t resist anymore: biting his lip, he unbuttons and unzips his shorts and pushes his hand inside, grabbing his own stiff cock. He strokes himself, trying to keep up with Ford’s fast, harsh rhythm but not quite succeeding. It’s all right though. He watches Bill’s stomach bulge with Ford’s cock, tears spilling out of his eye even as he tries not to blink. He watches Ford’s entire body tense as he slams up into Bill, as he cries out in bliss.

He is staring at the curve of Ford’s ass when he comes, his cock spitting its seed out into his palm as he watches Ford’s muscles flex beneath his pale skin, still firm and powerful. It doesn’t take long for Ford to come after that and he is sure to push Bill down on his cock as he does, balls twitching as he empties his load inside Bill. To Dipper’s surprise, Ford lets Bill come too, letting the triangle rut against his cock while it’s still inside him, until Bill falls slack in the straps.

It’s only when Ford’s cock slides out of Bill, slick with white and blue fluids, when it hits Dipper, what he has just done. He has just watched his Great Uncle rape someone and he got off to it. What does it- what does that say-?

He freezes when he hears Ford take a step, towards the cupboard.

“You there, Dipper?” Ford sounds like he’s smiling, but Dipper doesn’t dare to look at his face; his heart is up in his throat, heavy and loud. He can’t breathe.

“It will go like this, Dipper: this will be our little secret,” Ford continues, his voice closer. This time, Dipper is sure that he is smiling. “Or do you want me to ensure that you keep quiet?”

Dipper says nothing, only swallowing loud. Through the crevice, he watches Ford’s hands near the handles of the doors.


	2. Penalty Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford makes Dipper get up close with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, non-con, underage, xeno, evil!Ford, dark!Dipper.

“This is how it will go,” Ford says.

Dipper’s heart is in his throat, beating hard and fast. Ford is kneeling behind him, arm wrapped around Dipper’s waist while he holds onto Dipper’s wrist with his free hand. Before them, Bill hangs in the rack, watching them with a narrowed eye. Bill looks more alert now than he did when Dipper first came into the basement, his hands balling up into fists. Dipper wonders if his presence somehow upsets Bill, which would be pretty insulting. Who is Bill to judge what is offensive?

“Do as I say,” Ford says, his voice cutting through Dipper’s thoughts, “or I’ll make you hurt. Do you understand, Dipper?”

The threat makes Dipper shiver all over, and he has to close his eyes for a moment. His body is tense with anticipation, but he doesn’t think he’s afraid; he’s sure Ford simply wants to make sure that Dipper will obey him. Therefore, Dipper doesn’t resist when Ford starts to push his hand forward, to Bill’s surface.

Dipper opens his eyes again seconds before his fingers connect with Bill, just in time to see Bill close his. It’s a strange sight, but the softness of Bill’s surface is stranger; Bill has never been exactly hard to the touch, but he’s always been solid and the way his surface bends beneath Dipper’s fingertips now is so weird. He wonders if it’s a side effect of Bill getting depowered, which has obviously been done to him. Bill flinches again when Dipper tries testing if he can fit his nails between his bricks, which makes Dipper hesitate.

“You’re not obligated to care about his emotions,” Ford says, his voice harsh. “Dipper, this is an unique opportunity for you to examine someone like Bill up close. Make use of it.”

Dipper swallows hard, licking his lips.

He starts to move his hand around, testing how Bill’s sides and corners feel to the touch. Again, Dipper doesn’t think Bill was ever very sharp, but surely his edges weren’t this blunt either; Dipper can’t help but think of him as a plushie now, which feels fitting in a way but also utterly wrong. This is Bill Cipher. He’s not supposed to be soft and harmless.

The fact he has been reduced to this-

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” The arm around Dipper’s waist has loosened, leaving a broad palm resting on top of Dipper’s flat stomach. It’s warm and heavy; Dipper can’t help but wonder how it would feel like against bare skin.

“It’s remarkable how much you can do with hair of an arrogant animal.” Ford pulls Dipper’s hand off Bill, which makes Bill open his eye. His hands are still curled into fists, but he looks fearful now, blinking hard and fast.

“How you can use it to make an animal out of god.”

Ford pushes Dipper’s hand between Bill’s legs.

There is a twitch between Dipper’s own thighs, slow and insistent. Ford doesn’t need to urge him to start exploring Bill’s groin, stroking the smooth surface of his lower angle. His fingers catch onto something, a small crack; when Ford murmurs a noise of encouragement behind him, Dipper starts to rub the crack, feeling as the flesh beneath his fingers starts to soften and the crack grows bigger. Soon his fingers are sinking into a hole, and Dipper can’t hear anything else but the throb of his own cock.

He whines deep in his throat when Ford’s fingertips dip beneath the waistband of his shorts, stroking along the skin there before pulling away to open the button of the shorts. Ford pushes Dipper’s hand upwards against Bill; three of Dipper’s fingers are inside Bill now and going deeper, and he winces when Bill starts to tighten around him, squeezing the slender digits. It’s almost a relief when Ford pulls Dipper’s fingers out, a feeling that Bill seems to share as he breaks into tremors.

“Use your fist,” Ford whispers, making both Dipper and Bill tense up.

But Dipper is the one who recovers from it, balling his hand to a fist as he lets Ford guide it to Bill’s open hole again. It’s Dipper himself who starts to push it in, his cock jerking when Bill pulls his legs against the bindings holding them open, trying to draw his thighs together. Dipper keeps pushing, slow and insistent until his hand is inside Bill all the way up to the wrist, and Bill’s body tightens around him like a vice.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Ford has unzipped Dipper’s shorts and is pushing his hand inside Dipper’s boxers, making Dipper bite his lip as his calloused palm brushes over Dipper’s stiff, sensitive cock. “Isn’t this wonderful?”

Ford takes Dipper’s cock into his hand and gives it a firm stroke, drawing a long, blissful cry out of Dipper. Ford’s face is pressed against Dipper’s back, his breaths are harsh and fast; he has to be aroused too, Dipper realizes, and it has to be because of him; why else would Ford be touching him like this? Ford could have easily just chased him away, but he hadn’t. He had wanted Dipper to stay.

He had wanted Dipper.

It’s that more than anything that makes Dipper come, before Ford even gets a chance to really do anything with him. He thrusts his fist deep inside Bill as he climaxes, hips jerking against Ford’s hand while Bill clenches around him so hard he could swear the bones of his hand are popping apart. The idea of that does nothing to kill his arousal, his face still burning hot even as his cock goes soft in Ford’s hand.

When Ford pulls Dipper’s hand out of Bill, there are specks of something black on it instead of the blue fluid he had seen before. Dipper grimaces when he realizes that it has to be blood; Bill had been aroused only enough for his hole to open up, not enough to enjoy the fist inside him. That makes Dipper feel a little bad.

But just a little.


	3. The Calm In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after the encounter between him, Bill and Ford, Dipper goes to check on Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing explicit happens in this chapter, but Ford and Dipper continue to be creeps and Bill doesn't get to be free.

Ford doesn’t invite Dipper back to the basement, but he doesn’t tell him to stay away, either. Dipper takes that as a permission to visit the basement on his own the next time Ford goes out with Stan, sneaking over to Bill’s captive figure once the elevator makes it down.

Much to his surprise, Bill is asleep. His body is as relaxed as it can be while stretched taut in bindings of the rack, his eye is closed; his body is moving softly with deep, even breaths. It’s the sight of Bill  _breathing_  that has Dipper especially stunned; he could swear Bill hadn’t done that when Dipper had last seen him, when-

Dipper bites his lip, staring at Bill as Bill hangs in the rack, utterly and completely defenseless.

He probably shouldn’t be here. Ford may not have outright forbidden him, but Dipper isn’t stupid; he knows he isn’t really welcome. Ford wants to keep Bill all for himself, maybe for revenge, maybe for sex; it doesn’t matter. The part that matters, and hurts, is that Ford thinks he can dismiss Dipper just like that, as if it doesn’t matter that Dipper knows something this big about him.

Dipper walks back to the elevator, sending it to the main floor again. He comes back to Bill, standing at a distance first to make sure that Bill hasn’t woken up. When Bill stays still and calm, Dipper closes the distance between them, stopping right in front of Bill. He reaches out with both of his hands, brushing his fingertips along Bill’s sides. He runs them down to Bill’s lower angles, rubbing at the now soft edges with his thumbs.

Bill doesn’t stir.

If Bill wasn’t breathing, Dipper would wonder if the triangle was even alive. He’s just so, so still, so peaceful-looking; Dipper has never seen anything like peace on Bill’s features, and the sight is a little disturbing. He wonders if Bill is dreaming, or if his sleep is a blank void. Which would be better in Bill’s opinion.

“You shouldn’t come here without a permission, Dipper.”

Dipper stops breathing, and so does Bill.

He doesn’t dare to turn around, but Ford must be somewhere behind him, maybe has been there for a while. Dipper’s first reaction is to be confused about the fact there seem to be another entrance to the basement, and hurt that this is yet again something that Ford has chosen not to share with him. Doesn’t he trust Dipper anymore? Did he ever trust Dipper at all?

“You know-” He can’t stand the way his voice is cracking, so he falls silent. What does it matter anymore? Ford is going to throw him out now, and Dipper will never be allowed to see into the most secret parts of his life again. He stares at Bill, who still has the nerve to pretend to be asleep, even though he just exposed himself. Somehow, Bill always manages to ruin his relationship with Ford.

He is unprepared for Ford’s hands on his shoulders, gripping him gently as they start to turn him around.

“If it’s my company you want,” Ford says, smiling a bit as he turns Dipper to face him, grasping him gently from his chin, “you don’t have to go through Bill to get to me.”

Dipper swallows, but it does nothing it dislodge the thick lump that seems to have taken over his throat.

“You can just ask.”

Tightening his hold ever so slightly on Dipper’s chin, Ford leans down towards him.

“You don’t have to  _trick_  or  _deceive_  me.”

He doesn’t think the kiss that lands on his lips could be sourer.

But then Ford’s mouth tenses against his, and when he pulls away from Dipper he’s frowning, staring behind him with narrowed eyes. Dipper looks over his shoulder to see Bill shaking in his bindings, eye scrunched tight shut.

It takes him a moment to realize that Bill is laughing.

Ford is gentle when he moves Dipper out of his way, but if not for the the dawning anger on Ford’s face, Dipper thinks he would probably be offended by the fact he’s being shoved aside. Now, he just feels nervous, even taking a step backwards as Ford’s eyes bore into Bill.

“The thing is, Dipper,” Ford says, “your actions always have consequences. Remember that. There are also consequences when you don’t.”

While Dipper, stunned to silence and a little afraid, starts to make his way towards the elevator, Ford advances on Bill.


End file.
